In reciprocating engines such as diesel engines, the injector nozzle sleeve may need to be replaced from time to time. Typically, this is done by pulling the injector nozzle sleeve with a tool and then replacing a new injector nozzle sleeve into a hole in the engine block.
An example of this tool is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/837,678 titled “Injector Sleeve Removal Device and Method of Use” filed Jul. 16, 2010 and invented by Michael Shevela and Edward Magana incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The new injector nozzle sleeve is then pounded into the hole with a hammer to give the sleeve a press fit. Often the cylinder head must be removed from the engine block in order to avoid being damaged by the hammering.
While this system does work, it would be desirable to devise a tool or system that can install a new fuel injector nozzle sleeve without requiring the head to be removed. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a tool that can replace the injector nozzle sleeve in a manner that exerts less force on the injector nozzle sleeve than hammering in order to avoid damaging or bending the injector nozzle sleeve out of shape.